MLP : FiM Hetalia Song Parodies
by Talisman975
Summary: Parodies of MLP songs sung by the cast of Hetalia.
1. You'll Play Your Part

Song: You'll Play Your Part ( My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Singers: Canada, France, America, England

(Music Begins)  
>Canada: <em>It isn't that I'm ungrateful for all the things that I've earned,<br>For all the journeys I have taken, all the lessons I have learned  
>But I wonder where I'm going now, what my role is meant to be,<br>I don't know how to travel to a future that I can't see.  
>I have my freedom, I bear this flag, I'm a nation, this is true,<br>But it's still unclear to me just what I am meant to do  
>I wanna have a purpose, wanna do all that I can,<br>I wanna make a contribution, I wanna be recognized again._

France: _Your destiny's uncertain, and that's sometimes hard to take  
>But it will become clearer with every new choice you make.<em>

America: _Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more  
>I know how hard it is to wait to become a great country and soar.<em>

England: _But you stand here for a reason, you're gifted and you are strong  
>Your flag is upon with us because you belong.<em>

France, America, and England: _Know that your time is coming soon  
>As the sun rises, so does the moon, as love finds a place in every heart,<br>You are a nation; you'll play your part._

America: _We understand you wanting more,  
>A chance to shine, a chance to soar!<em>

England: _Soon will come the day it turns around._

France, America, and England: _Know that your time is coming soon  
>As the sun rise, so does the moon, as love finds a place in every heart,<br>You are a nation; you'll play your part._

France: _You are a nation; you'll play your part._


	2. Welcome To The Show

Song: Welcome to the show (MLP: FiM - Rainbow Rocks)

Singers:  
>Germany, Italy, and Japan: The Dazzlings<br>England, France, Russia, and China: The Rainbooms  
>America: Sunset Shimmer<p>

(Music Begins)

Axis Powers: (vocalizing)

Germany:  
><em>Welcome to the show<br>We're here to let you know  
>Our time is now<br>Your time is running out_

Axis Powers: (vocalizing)  
><em>Feel the wave of sound<br>As it crashes down  
>You can't turn away<br>We'll make you wanna stay_

_We will be adored  
>Tell us that you want us<br>We won't be ignored  
>It's time for our reward<br>Now you need us  
>Come and heed us<br>Nothing can stop us now!_

England, France, Russia, and China:  
><em>Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>I've got the music in me  
>Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<em>

England:  
><em>Don't need to hear a crowd<br>Cheering out my name  
>I didn't come here seeking<br>Infamy or fame_

England, France, Russia, and China:  
><em>The one and only thing<br>That I am here to bring  
>Is freedom, is the freedom,<br>Is the freedom in my soul_

_Gonna break out (Out!)  
>Set myself free, yeah<br>Let it all go (Go!)  
>Just let it be, yeah<br>Find the music in your heart  
>Let the music make you start<br>To set yourself apart!_

Axis Powers:  
><em>What we have in store<br>All we want and more  
>We will break on through<br>Now it's time to finish you!_

America:  
><em>You're never gonna bring me down<br>You're never gonna break this part of me  
>My friends are here to bring me 'round<br>Not fighting just for popularity_

America and England:  
><em>We're here to let you know<br>That we won't let it go_

Allied Forces:  
><em>Our team is a bomb and it's about to blow<em>

America and England:  
><em>And you can try to fight<br>But we have got the light of friendship on our side!_

Allied Forces:  
><em>Got the friendship in our hearts<br>We're here to blow this thing apart  
>And together, we will never Be afraid of the dark<br>Here to sing our song out loud  
>Get you dancing with the crowd<br>As the music of our friendship_

_Survives,_

_Survives!_

_Got the friendship in our hearts  
>We're here to blow this thing apart<br>And together, we will never Be afraid of the dark  
>Here to sing our song out loud<br>Get you dancing with the crowd  
>As the music of our friendship<em>

_Survives,_

_Survives,_

_SURVIVES!_


End file.
